


head bump

by akikaji (botanicalskeleton)



Series: Given Ficlets [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/pseuds/akikaji
Summary: prompt: hiiragi and shizu forehead kiss + “you really need to be more careful”
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi & Yagi Shizusumi, Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Series: Given Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	head bump

“Hiiragi,” Shizusumi said and carefully walked up the stairs with him on his back. The two were out and Hiiragi decided to run off, and in Shizusumi’s opinion, be stupid. Which resulted in him hitting his head somehow, Shizu wasn’t entirely sure what he did. He just knew that Hiiragi hit his head. He shouldn’t be surprised though, he knew once he invited him out that something would go wrong. Hiiragi wasn’t exactly subtly with himself when he was around Shizusumi.

He didn’t want to leave Hiiragi alone, so he took him back to his house. Thankfully he was right about one thing though, Hiiragi was light and easily able to carry him on his back. Shizu had Hiiragi’s legs wrapped around his waist, and his arms around his neck.

He wasn’t sure if Hiiragi had fallen or just walked into something though. But he wasn’t sure if he was asleep or not now. Not that he should be asleep, was someone supposed to be asleep after hitting their head? He didn’t know. He knows though that Hiiragi didn’t hit it that hard, but _still._ Pushing the door open carefully, Shizusumi went into his room and carefully sat Hiiragi down on his bed.

There were footsteps he could hear after being pried of Shizu. Which he was unhappy about, Shizu was warm and comforting. But most of all he liked the feeling of being close to him. Groaning, Hiiragi opened his eyes slightly and saw Shizu over in the bathroom standing, digging for something.

He came back in and Hiiragi watched him. Shizu handed him a few pills and Hirragi stared at him.

“It’s just asprin,” he said. He went and got Hiiragi a bottle of water and came back up and sat down beside him. Hiiragi took them before laying his head on Shizusumi. Shizu looked at him and cracked a small smile and kissed the top of his head.

Hiiragi made a startled noise and all Shizu could do was chuckle. “You really need to learn to be careful.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed :) you can come say hi to me on tumblr @ritsukasato


End file.
